The inside and the outside
by Bokutos
Summary: Reto auto-impuesto de 200 drabbles/one-shots. Pareja: KiyoHyuu (Kiyoshi x Hyuuga) No. 2: Ella.
1. Importante

**·Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

 **·Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para que hagan yaoi como la fangirl desesperada que soy.

 **·Pareja:** KiyoHyuu (Kiyoshi x Hyuuga).

 **·Advertencias:** Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre, BL. Si no te gusta, por favor abstente de cualquier comentario de odio/homofóbico). Un poco de Ooc, pero trato de que no sea notable. (Cualquier otra advertencia la pondré al principio del drabble correspondiente).

·Reto auto impuesto de 200 drabbles y one-shots bc yolo y porque no veo mucho amor hacia mi otp, **KiyoHyuu**.

·Todos serán drabbles o one-shots, ninguno será desarrollado a un longfic (y todo porque soy muy floja o simplemente no encuentro la motivación o porque no me da el tiempo).

·Algunos serán AUs, otros serán en el mismo universo que toma lugar en el anime.

·Todo será clasificación **T (PG-13)** , tal vez lo cambie a **M** más adelante.

·Todas las ideas serán sacadas desde los links que están en mi perfil. Créditos a **VWG** en deviantart y a **hersepulchrebythesea** en tumblr por estos hermosos prompts.

·Los drabbles no tendrán un orden en específico.

 **·Importante:  
** ·No tomo pedidos, al menos no por el momento. Pero si quisieran que escribiera algún drabble o one-shot con una temática en especial o de una pareja en específico díganmelo y lo consideraré para un futuro muy lejano. (?)  
·Mi ortografía y gramática no es perfecta, así que si hay algún error o no entienden algo, díganlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Para eso es el fanfiction.  
·Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

 **·Headcanons propios:**

 **-Hyuuga:** Gracias a una amiga con la que roleo KiyoHyuu, tengo este headcanon de que Hyuuga es **asexual** (no se siente atraído a las personas de manera sexual) pero es **biromántico** (lo cual, significa que es "una persona que está románticamente atraída por miembros de ambos sexos o géneros diferentes". En algunos drabbles es probable que cambie esto a **bisexual** o a **heterosexual** porque he leído el manga y encontré un post donde al parecer, Hyuuga es homofóbico; luego veré si encuentro ese post en tumblr de nuevo y dejaré link en el perfil, lol) y, como es obvio, tiene problemas para manejar su enojo.

 **En el canon oficial** , su familia está compuesta de su papá, mamá y de un hermano menor.

 **-Kiyoshi:** Yo tengo este headcanon de que Kiyoshi, su papá lo abandonó siendo apenas un bebé y su mamá lo dejó al cuidado de sus abuelos para dedicarse sólo al trabajo, hay por ahí un CD drama por ahí de que para San Valentín la mamá de Kiyoshi le regaló chocolates, so, no está muerta como en otros headcanons que he leído. Teppei es **bisexual** (aunque él es más gay por Hyuuga (?) y eso. Nada más. (?)

 **En el canon oficial** , su familia está compuesta de su abuelo y abuela.

Y eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Besos~

 _ **Tori.**_


	2. No 1: Herido

**Prompt de:** The 100 Prompt Couples Challenge.  
 **Número:** 29\. Hurt (Herido).  
 **Palabras:** 460

No estaba sentido ni herido, claro que no, simplemente estaba enojado.

Enojado porque Kiyoshi, después de estar casi cuatro meses en América para su cirugía de rodilla, él sólo volvió como si nada hubiera pasado con un simple "¡Hola!" en la puerta de su casa. ¿Quién se creía él? Después de haber perdido contacto con él hace tres meses, Hyuuga creyó que la relación de ellos había llegado a un fin.

"Tal vez ya se aburrió de mí".

Eso fue lo que pensó y… No fue fácil. Las constantes preguntas de Riko tales como "¿Has hablado con Teppei?" o "¿Cómo está Teppei?" causaron que le provocaran a Hyuuga un nudo en el estómago. Evadía las preguntas de todos con un simple "Kiyoshi está bien". Se concentró en el baloncesto, en sus figuras, en los mangas, en las tareas, en los parciales, y, siendo ya un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria, tenía que ver en qué universidad iba a presentar para ponerse a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión.

Sí, estuvo muy ocupado, muy ocupado como para pensar qué fue de Kiyoshi. Hyuuga ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar o visitar a los abuelos de este para ver si había alguna novedad; el orgullo le había cegado.

Y funcionó. Funcionó por un tiempo. En el muy fondo de su ser, y algo que nunca va a admitir, era que estaba herido, dolido, se sentía traicionado. Sintió que Kiyoshi lo había dejado a un lado por alguna chica o algún chico americano, ¡O hasta con la misma Alex! Pensó de todo que lloró, lloró mucho por ese estúpido "Corazón de Hierro".

Así que, el punto era… ¿Qué carajos hacía Kiyoshi en su puerta después de casi cuatro meses?

─… ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ fue lo único que pudo preguntar Hyuuga. Quería cerrarle de un portazo en su cara, pero no pudo porque él sólo quería abrazar a Kiyoshi y nunca soltarlo; con el miedo de que se fuera para siempre.

─Vine a verte ─ respondió Kiyoshi, quién tenía esa carismática sonrisa en su rostro. Hyuuga quería quitársela a golpes.

Había un remolino de sentimientos en la cabeza de Hyuuga, no sabía por dónde empezar. Abrió la boca y de repente, empezó a llorar. Lloró tan fuerte que Kiyoshi tuvo que abrazarlo para que parara. Hyuuga se la pasó golpeando el pecho del otro y articulando palabras como "eres un idiota", "te odio", "estúpido corazón de hierro" y "¿por qué no llamaste?".

Kiyoshi ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar ni cómo explicar. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante, por ahora sólo se dedicaría a acariciar el cabello de Hyuuga y murmurando cosas como "todo estará bien", "no fue mi intención" y "te amo, deja de llorar".

En efecto, Hyuuga estaba muy herido.


	3. No 2: Ella

**Prompt de:** The 100 Prompt Couples Challenge.  
 **Número:** 22\. She (Ella).  
 **Palabras:** 1,229 **.  
Advertencia: **HyuuRiko (Hyuuga x Riko). Kiyoshi siendo la tercera rueda (¿Y a quién no le pasa? /Llora).

 **Gracias a _Lisa108_ y _Monica_ por sus lindos comentarios, se les agradece, linduras.**

* * *

Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Y Teppei lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, tanto que le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser y corazón.

—Me le confesé a Riko —, había dicho Hyuuga un martes en la tarde, después de haber finalizado las actividades del club y caminando junto a Kiyoshi a casa, como siempre fue y es.

—Oh—, fue la única monosílaba que dijo Kiyoshi. —Y… ¿Qué pasó? — No estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta o qué fue lo que prosiguió. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo tenía ya tiempo de sentir algo por la entrenadora y que ya tenía rato en decir 'Me le confesaré', recibiendo apoyo moral por parte de Kiyoshi. Por más egoísta que sonora, estaba esperando a que Riko hubiera rechazado a Hyuuga; así él se encargaría de consolar y mimar al pelinegro.

Claro, la suerte no estaba muy de su lado.

—Riko dijo que sentía lo mismo—, empezó, dándole un sorbo a la lata de café que se compró para él y su compañero. Esa eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que Kiyoshi se enamorara cada vez más de Hyuuga; él siempre era muy considerado a pesar de esa actitud de orgullo. — Y tenemos una cita el domingo.

—Ya veo… —Kiyoshi trató, y rezó, a que su voz no delatara lo mal que se estaba empezando a sentir. ¿Es así como se siente rechazado, hablando de manera indirecta? Vaya, no era un sentimiento muy placentero ni bonito. Al menos esto probaba que él también era humano. —Me alegro por ti, en serio —, sonrió. — Ya llevabas meses diciendo que te le confesarías y la invitarías a salir, ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! —No, no lo estaba. Mentía. Se sentía asqueroso el decir esas mentiras, a pesar de que él le deseaba lo mejor a Hyuuga, no podía evitar pero sentir celos, demasiados celos.

—Cállate, idiota —, Hyuuga se sonrojó. — Claro que lo iba a hacer, ¡Sólo no encontraba el momento! — Reclamó. —Y, ¿No te molesta? Digo, ustedes fueron pareja hace ya tiempo… —¿Molestar? Claro que no, ¡Al contrario! Teppei se sentía feliz también por Riko, puesto que ella también le había dicho que ya tenía rato que sentía algo por Hyuuga. Oh, con que así se siente ser la tercera rueda…

—¿Y por qué debería molestarme? Sí, solía salir con ella, pero eso no significa que puedo controlar con quién puede salir y con quién no—, esa fue su respuesta. Por más que Teppei quería decirle ahora mismo que estaba enamorado de él, no pudo. No pudo porque Hyuuga se veía emocionado, feliz, entusiasmado por la cita del domingo y… No quería que a Hyuuga se le borrara esa sonrisa del rostro por un simple capricho de él.

La conversación continuó, hablaron de unas ideas para que Hyuuga viera cuál era el más adecuado para una primera cita.

Después de llegar a la avenida donde ambos se separaban para ir rumbo a sus propias casas.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clase—, se despidió Hyuuga para tomar su rumbo.

—Claro, ¡Nos vemos! —, se despidió Teppei, alzando la voz para que Hyuuga lo oyera y éste sólo se riera.

Sorprendentemente, como usualmente tendría que pasarles a las personas que se enteran de que el amor de su vida ya tenía a alguien más, Teppei no lloró. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tal vez se quedaría con la duda. Río para así mismo. Hyuuga y Riko no durarían… ¿Verdad? La esperanza es lo último que muere.

Teppei estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a ella.

— _1 mes después_ — _  
_  
Ah, claro. La suerte no estaba siempre de su lado.

Según ha escuchado, hay parejas que a veces ni llegan al mes.

Hyuuga y Riko llegaron al primer mes, completamente felices.

Teppei se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Esperanza—, se dijo. — La esperanza es lo último que muere, tranquilo Teppei —. Se dijo otra vez, como lo ha hecho en los últimos dos meses.

Dios, qué mentira tan dulce.

— _2 meses después_ —

Ya iban en el segundo mes.

Empezaba a ser alarmante.

A pesar de eso, Hyuuga no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

La relación entre entrenadora-capitán tampoco, a pesar de que eran novios.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno.

— _3 meses después_ —

El tercer mes.

Ya esto iba en serio.

Hyuuga sólo tenía ojos para ella, Teppei lo sabía. Lo sabía y a pesar de que ambos se veían felices, no puede evitar los pensamientos egocéntricos. La frase _"quisiera ser ella"_ era más constante.

Aun así, seguía sonriendo, como si todo estuviera bien.

No todo estaba bien.

Se estaba desmoronando.

— _4 meses después_ —

Se empezó a distanciar poco a poco de todos. Salía con las excusas de "tengo que ir al doctor", "no me siento bien", "tengo que estudiar", "estoy cansado", "me duele la rodilla", etc. Con cualquier excusa, por más mínima e insignificante que fuera, todos le creían.

Bueno, no todos. Había alguien quién empezaba a notar el cambio drástico que empezaba a tener Teppei.

Tenía que enfrentarlo y saber que estaba bien.

— _5 meses después_ —

Ah, cinco meses, qué alegría, qué emoción.

No, la verdad no lo era.

Izuki había invitado a Teppei a desayunar a su casa, como hacía cada domingo que podía ir y todo porque la señora Izuki siempre estaba encantada de tener al castaño en su casa, el muchacho era ya casi como de la familia.

Kiyoshi, como lo amable que es, no pudo decir que no porque no tenía excusa; más porque los domingos solía salir siempre con Hyuuga a algún lado, pero él otro ya estaba muy ocupado con su novia como para darle atención.

Así que, para al menos levantar su humor un poco, fue a casa de la familia Izuki. Comió, rió ante los chistes y juegos de palabras que hacía la familia. Se sintió bien el estar alrededor de gente con buenas vibras, un poco bien, pero era algo y mejor que nada.

Al terminar el desayuno, Teppei ayudó a Izuki a levantar la mesa, lavar y sacar los trastes. Él los secaba mientras que Izuki los lavaba y se los pasaba. El pelinegro pensó que ya era hora de empezar con la interrogación del porqué de su distanciamiento.

—Kiyoshi —, empezó Izuki. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Kiyoshi paró en seco. Qué excelente pregunta, ¿Estaba bien? Bueno, no ha dejado salir ni una sola lágrima desde que Hyuuga y Riko empezaron a salir. Admitía que se sentía muy desanimado y pues tarde que temprano alguien tenía que empezar a notar lo distanciado que estaba Kiyoshi. Su amigo con el Ojo de Águila ya lo había notado y en el fondo, a Kiyoshi lo apreciaba, deseaba que hubiera sido Hyuuga que él primero en notarlo.

—Yo, bueno… — ¿Podía confiar en Izuki? — Ah, no lo sé. No voy a mentirte —. Soltó.

No era necesario que dijera nada más. Izuki lo sabía, podía ser un payaso con sus juegos de palabras pero también podía ser serio y estar ahí para cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

—Ya, tranquilo. De seguro todo va a estar bien —, dijo el pelinegro.

Teppei sólo le sonrió. No creía que Izuki supiera en la situación que estaba, sin embargo le agradeció que tuviera su apoyo.

Porque, es cierto. De una manera u otra, todo estaría bien.

Aún si Hyuuga sólo tuviera ojos para ella, todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **N/A: No me gusta cómo quedó esto pero bueh, ya qué se le va a hacer. ;-;**

 **A Tori le gusta ver el mundo arder, a Tori le gusta ver su otp arder. /Huye por su vida. (?)**

 **Me encanta el KiyoHyuu, pero debo admitir que el KiyoRiko/HyuuRiko también me da vida. ;-; El KiyoHyuuRiko es mi OT3 favorito. El HyuuIzu también, asdfghjkl.**

 **Dios santo, soy una multi shipper compulsiva…**

 **No me peguen, créanme cuando digo que Kiyoshi es mi bebé precioso, pero pienso que él es un personaje con mucho angst. (?) Asdfghjklñ, aparte de que no todos los fics tienen porqué ser de arcoíris y algodón de azúcar (o tal vez soy muy amargada).**

 **Tal vez ya para el próximo drabble/one-shot ya me digne a hacer uno más lindo con menos muerte y destrucción.**

 **Y tal vez este one-shot tenga una segunda parte. No sé, veré qué pasa.**

 **Añadí a Riko e Izuki en los tags, sólo por si acaso. (?) Mencionando a Izuki, hoy es su cumpleaños, so, esto es como una dedicatoria para nuestro niño precioso con el ojo de águila. (Tarde pero la intención cuenta).**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Mensajes de odio por arruinar la otp? (?)**

 _ **Tori**_


End file.
